The Signs Are…
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Tanda-tanda kalau seorang gadis menyukai seorang laki-laki. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan; artikel yang dia baca tadi malam salah besar, atau Mikado memang tidak menyukainya. Kida/femMikado. First attempt on 'not using Shizuo or Izaya'. Mungkin sedikit agak terlalu OOC, mungkin fluff gagal, dan lain-lain. Don't like don't read, people! Enjoy! :D


**Title:** The Signs Are…

**Summary:** Tanda-tanda kalau seorang gadis menyukai seorang laki-laki. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan; artikel yang dia baca tadi malam salah besar, atau Mikado memang tidak menyukainya.

**Pairing:** Kida/femMikado

**Rate:** K+?

**Disclaimer:** Sampai nanti saia jadi millionaire juga, Narita Ryohgo-sensei ga mungkin rela nyerahin durarara! ke saia.

**Bacotan:** Fic rikues dari **ladyGerman**~! Pertama kalinya saia bikin ga pake Izaya ato Shizuo sebagai pair. Mungkin kurang memuaskan, tapi saia harap ini cukup.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Kida memandang gadis manis yang duduk di kursi di sebrangnya. Ryuugamine Mikado yang terlihat begitu cocok memakai baju seragam model pelaut yang berwarna biru laut.

Baiklah, dia harus mencari topik untuk dibicarakan sebelum Mikado berakhir bosan dan memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengerjakan PR-nya dirumah saja.

Dan, mungkin saja dia bisa mengetes keakuratan artikel yang baru dia baca tadi malam.

**Jika seorang gadis menyukai laki-laki, dia akan sering tersenyum pada laki-laki itu.**

Kida memandang Mikado lagi. Kali ini gadis itu sedang menyendok _parfait chocolate-strawberry_ miliknya yang agak meleleh.

"Mikado."

"Hmm?" Mikado mengangkat wajahnya pada Kida dengan sebuah senyum.

'Strike!' teriak Kida dalam hati. Dia begitu senang melihat senyum itu sampai ketika dia ingat bahwa Mikado memang murah senyum. Dia tersenyum hampir pada siapa saja.

Bahkan Orihara Izaya yang menyebalkan dan Heiwajima Shizuo yang menyeramkan.

Baiklah, Kida masih belum menyerah.

**Dia akan mencari topik yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja agar bisa berbicara pada laki-laki yang dia sukai.**

"Nee, Kida-kun. PR-mu sudah selesai?"

'Mungkin kali ini strike!'

"Sudah. Kau mau lihat?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau minta tolong yang nomor dua. Aku sedikit bingung."

Setelah Kida menjelaskan, Mikado tidak lagi berbicara. Dia hanya mengerjakan PR-nya dan kembali menyuap parfait ke dalam mulutnya.

Ternyata, yang kedua ini juga tidak terjadi.

**Dia akan bertanya beberapa pertanyaan, seperti misalnya yang ada di bawah ini:**

**-Apa yang lakukan semalam?**

**-Kau biasanya menghabiskan waktumu dengan apa?**

"Kau semalam melakukan apa, Kida-kun?"

Jantung Kida berdebar mendengarnya. Mungkinkah…?

"Aku _chatting_ dengan temanku."

"Oh. Kukira kau belajar."

"Eh?"

"Ujian sebentar lagi, kan? Kau tidak belajar?"

Oh, hebat.

"Oh, ya. Kida-kun, waktu luangmu biasanya habis untuk apa?"

'Baiklah,' batin Kida, 'aku harus menjawab yang benar kali ini.'

"Ya… aku biasanya belajar. Kecuali tadi malam. Aku bosan, jadi aku _chatting_."

Mikado mengangguk pelan. "Hm… berarti aku tidak bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan terlalu sering, ya? Karena Kida-kun sibuk belajar…"

'Eh? Masih salah juga jawabanku?'

**Dan dia tidak akan menanyakan hal tersebut pada laki-laki lain.**

"Kau tahu, kata Orihara-senpai, dia mengisi waktu luangnya dengan bermain catur."

'Bohong!' teriak Kida dalam hati. Oh, ya, dia tahu Izaya terlalu baik. Seniornya itu tidak pernah bermain catur dengan benar. Dia menggabungkan segala macam bijih-bijih dari permainan catur dari seluruh dunia (dan bahkan kartu juga) untuk bermain mainan tidak jelasnya. Dan kalau dia bosan, akan dia bakar semuanya itu.

Lagipula… waktu luang Izaya, kan, lebih banyak terpakai untuk duel dengan Shizuo.

"Lalu, Heiwajima-senpai menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk tidur atau untuk berkelahi dengan Orihara-senpai."

Nah, yang ini baru benar.

Tunggu dulu. Berarti, Mikado menanyakan hal yang sama pada mereka berdua?

**Dia akan menertawai becandaan si laki-laki, walaupun tidak lucu sama sekali.**

"Mikado-chan, coba tebak ini."

"Apa?"

"Bunga apa yang paling besar?"

Mikado terdia dan tampak berpikir. "Hmm… bunga rafflesia?"

"Salah~! Jawabannya adalah bungalow~!"

Mikado hanya menatapnya datar.

"Hei, kenapa tidak tertawa?"

Gadis manis dengan rambut pendek itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Dari nilai sepuluh, becandaan Kida-kun kuberi nilai akar tiga, deh."

"EH?"

* * *

Sore itu, Kida dengan lemas melempar tasnya ke sofa di kamarnya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

Pikirannya kacau.

Apa ini artinya Mikado hanya menganggap dia sebagai teman?

"Ugh…" keluhnya sambil menggulung dirinya dalam selimut.

Tapi, bukan Kida namanya kalau menyerah, kan?

Dia menyalakan komputer dan menyalakan koneksi internet. Dia akan _chatting_ lagi dengan teman mayanya. Dia akan minta saran lagi dari teman mayanya.

Dia tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Mikado secepat itu.

* * *

Mikado langsung menyalakan komputernya. Ah, rupanya dia lupa menghapus _note_ pada _desktop_-nya. _Note_ itu berisi sebuah URL yang dia dapatkan dari teman _chatting_-nya semalam. Yang sebenarnya sudah dia ketahui sebagai Kida.

Ya, Mikado 'menyamar' sebagai laki-laki kalau di dalam dunia maya. Dan dia sering _chatting_ dengan Kida untuk mengorek sedikit-sedikit informasi tentang isi hati pemuda berambut pirang tua itu.

_Tanaka Tarou~! Aku menemukan artikel bagus~! XD Aku mau mencobanya pada gadis yang kusukai besok~! XD XD XD_

Mikado masih ingat 'hasil' _chatting_-nya semalam dengan Kida, dengan samaran tentunya.

Wajahnya memerah kalau mengingat kejadian tadi di café.

Dia bukannya tidak suka Kida, hanya saja, hatinya masih belum siap kalau tiba-tiba Kida tahu bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, jadi dia melakukan tindak pencegahan agar Kida tidak tahu.

Dia melakukan kebalikan dari semua isi artikel itu (kecuali tentang senyum, karena dia memang biasanya tersenyum pada hampir siapa saja), dia juga bertanya pada Izaya dan Shizuo (yang sebenarnya sudah tahu letak permasalahan gadis manis ini) tentang pertanyaan yang seharusnya hanya dia tanyakan pada Kida itu.

'Mungin lain kali, deh,' batin hati kecil Mikado.

Lain kali, kalau dia sudah siap untuk membiarkan Kida tahu. Dia hanya berharap Kida tidak akan menyerah cepat-cepat.

Lain kali, dia akan menertawai becandaan Kida yang selalu garing.

Lain kali, dia hanya akan bertanya pada Kida.

Lain kali, dia akan terus meminta Kida untuk menolongnya mengerjakan PR.

Lain kali…

Mikado memasang koneksi internet.

Baru saja dia membuka sesi _chatting_, sudah muncul Kida—dengan nama 'Bakyura'—di layar _chatting_-nya.

_Bakyura: Ya~! Tanaka Tarou… sepertinya artikel kemarin bohong… TT^TT_

_Tanaka Tarou: Eh? Kenapa?_

_Bakyura: Dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa yang tertulis di artikel! w(OAO)w_

Mikado tertawa membaca keluhan Kida. Tangannya mengetik dengan cepat.

_Tanaka Tarou: Mungkin bukan artikelnya yang salah…_

_Bakyura: Lalu?_

_Tanaka Tarou: Mungkin dia pernah membaca artikel itu, tapi belum siap untuk membiarkanmu tahu perasaannya?_

_Bakyura: Hmm… mungkin juga sih… =v=_

_Bakyura: Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan! XD_

_Bakyura: Akan kucoba lagi lain kali! XD_

_Tanaka Tarou: Kalau dia begitu lagi…_

_Tanaka Tarou: Kau tidak menyerah, kan?_

_Bakyura: Tentu saja tidak~!_

_Bakyura: Bukan aku namanya kalau menyerah!_

_Tanaka Tarou: Selamat berjuang! :D_

Mikado tersenyum melihat layar komputernya.

Ya, dia tidak sabar menunggu saat Kida mencoba untuk membuktikan artikel itu lagi.

"Jangan menyerah, ya, Kida-kun," gumamnya pelan sambil tetap tersenyum.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Wai~! Selesai~! *nangis bahagia*

Okeh… saia ga tau mau komen apa tentang fic ini. Kayaknya saia makin sering ga tau mau ngomong apa, ya? =.=

Bagimana, **ladyGerman**, apa sudah lumayan? Saia harap anda semua suka~! :D

Minta ripiunya~! :D

P. S: Untuk seragam Mikado, bisa diliat di zerochan, tapi saia lupa URL-nya… ==a


End file.
